mortals_of_willfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Season 1 Necrosis Nation of the Dark and Water element *Lord Mephis - The ruler of Necrosis. After taking the throne from his late father Lord Isles, Mephis declares war on the other nations because he wants to show the world that Necrosis stronger than anyone and wishes to rule Euria with an iron fist. *Sin - An Avatar and master of the Dark element. At the age of 12 Sin was considered to be the youngest elemental to achieve the status of Avatar. Like his father Mirage, he has made a pact with an Elemental God known as Thanatos, The Reaper of Souls. Though currently he is Lord Mephis' right hand man, secretly he has been plotting to over throw Mephis and bring peace back to Euria. *Frost - Another Avatar and master of the Water element. Frost has always shown loyalty to Sin due to an incident that took place during their childhood when Frost lost control of one of his techniques and Sin saved him. Frost is one of the few Water Avatars capable of using a very powerful skill known as the Blood Possession Technique. This ability gives him the capabiityy to torture others with their own blood or using it as an assasinationn technique in which can cause the blood to explode from the inside. *Nightshade - An elemental learning to become an Avatar under Sin. Nightshade is picked up by Sin after he notices that he shows signs of possessing a special gift. During a training match between him and Frost he awakens his true power, the ability to resurrect the dead, and is later made an Avatar. Thorn Nation of Earth and Wind element *Lady Astema - Ruler of Thorn. Even though she is only 20, she has been defined by the people as the greatest ruler of Thorn since her late mother, Lady Emma. She and Norn grew up together, and often refers to him as Daigo dear, because of a promise that they made to each other when they were younger to be married. *Norn - An Avatar and master of the Earth Element. He is usually is very carefree and hates to be bothered with strenuous things. He and Lady Astema have been friends since they were younger. *Whiplash - An elemental learning under Norn to become an Avatar. After his first attempt to take his coronation exam to become an Avatar was a failure he was dropped to the Noble Corps as an Elemental Sentinel, but Norn knew that Whiplash could do more wthh the proper training so he takes him under his wing. Drakovia Nation of the Fire and Thunder element *Emperor Zias - The ruler of Drakovia. Shortly after taking the throne, the Great Purge took place in which Zias fought along side Sin's father Mirage. His son Blaze is his Avatar and his daughter Kisa was the Nations Ambassador before she was killed at the start of the war. *Blaze - An Avatar and master of the Fire element. Blaze, Sin and Norn were very close friends throughout theri childhood, however, after the war began and his sister Kisa was killed, Blaze has blamed Sin for all of what Necrosis has done along with the death of his sister. *Shockwave - An Avatar and master of the Thunder element. Blaze's friend and one of Zias' military Generals. *The Dragon Empress, Mikiu - Sin's younger sister, and a Dragon Tamer. Though she resides in Drakovia, she is originally from Necrosis. She is the daughter of Sin's mother Tressa and his step father, Khiren. Lazerus Nation of the Light and Spiritual Element *Queen Aria - Even at a young age, Aria was selected to take the throne. Her kind heart and ambition for peace and justice won the hearts of her people. She is best friends with Mikiu, Sin's sister. *Disciple - An Avatar and master of the Light element. After becoming an Avatar, Michael was chosen by Queen Aria to become her bodygaurd. He looks at Aria as a younger sister. * Soul - An Avatar and master of the Spiritual element. A newly promoted Avatar, Martin has sworn to protect Queen Aria and the people of Lazurus. Not much is known about his abilities but what has been said is that he can harness the power of soul itself.